Unseen
by Bananas102
Summary: When Zeke is ripped out of Sam... Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Dean's bottom lip quivered. "Come on Sammy...come on," he said, his voice breaking on the last word and it melted into a sob. Sam's face was pale, and there wasn't a mark on him. Zeke had been ripped out of him, and he was the only thing keeping Sam alive. Dean broke down, crying and letting the hot tears run down his face, cradeling Sammy's body.

His body shook from the sobs and his throat ached. He was in hysterics and in his mind he screamed. _Just bring him back! I don't care, I'll do anything, PLEASE! Bring him back! Please._ But there was no answer. None.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was standing in a motel room, and there was a Christmas tree. Eggnog, presents, and Dean was sitting there. He remembered this. It was right after they had killed the gods who posed as Santa and ate people. This was the year they decided to celebrate Christmas, since it was Dean's last year. There was a whoosh and Sam spun around.

Death stood there. "Hello Sam. I didn't realize we would be meeting again so soon." Sam frowned. "What?" It was Death's turn to frown. "Ah, you don't remember. Anyway, you're coming with me." Sam scoffed. "I'm dead?" Death gave him a nod. "Yes." Sam stook a step back and the shutters on the motel room window fluttered closed. He glanced at them.

When he turned around, Dean was gone. Death gave him a questioning look. Sam shook his head. "No, no I can't, Dean's still down there, and Abbadon's looking for him." He stopped and exhaled. "Wait. How am I dead?" "You had an angel possessing you. He's what was keeping you alive. When someone banished the angel, you collapsed and died."

Sam blanched. "I didn't have an angel in me!" Death nodded. "You did." Sam backed away. "But, Dean would have told me. He would have said something," Sam said softly, running his fingers through his hair.

Death looked at him. "Like I said, that angel was keeping you alive." "How did that angel get in me anyway? I never said yes to any angel." Death raised an eyebrow. "But you said yes to Dean." Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Death. "What?"

"That angel probably erased your memory. You said yes to Dean." Sam inhaled sharply. "Dean tricked me," he stated numbly. Death gave a side-ways nod. "Yes. Are you coming or not?" Sam swallowed hard. "What happens if I say no?" Death put his hands in his coat pockets. "Well you could lounge around with Dean until you worked up a vengeance against someone to go after them and someone would burn whatever you were attached to, dragging you to hell."

Sam flinched when Death mentioned hell. "But..if I go with you..I couldn't help Dean?" "No."

"I'll stay," he said. Death looked him in the eye. "Are you sure?" Sam nodded, slowly at first.

Death sighed. "Alright then. That's your choice."

Dean had burned Sam's body. But now he had no idea what to do. He sat on the bed, fresh tears falling over the tracks of the dried ones. He blinked, looking down at the gun in his lap. He didn't know Sam was standing downstairs, a new ghost. Sam walked upstairs slowly. He couldn't feel the stairs under his feet. He walked to Dean room, his heart breaking at Dean's condition.

"Dean," he said softly. He sat down on the bed next to him. Dean sniffled, and put his hand on the gun, then took it away. He looked away. "Oh, god," he said, voice breaking. Sam's eyes grew moist. Dean took in a lungful of air and grabbed the gun, and raised it to his head. Sam's eyes widened. "No!" The gun flew out of Dean's hand, and it hit the wall, falling to the floor.

Dean gasped and looked around. "What the hell?" Sam stood up, looking from the gun to Dean. "Dean?" Dean didn't seem to hear anything. "DEAN!" The lamp shattered. Dean swore and stumbled back. Sam gasped, looking at the lamp in alarm.

He turned back to Dean, who narrowed his eyes at the shattered lamp. "Alright, who's there?" Sam stood in front of him. "Dean, I'm right here." ean stepped through him. Sam inhaled sharply and Dean shuddered and looked behind him, where Sam was standing now.

"I can't see 'im," Dean muttered to himself. "What do you do about a ghost you can't see? Salt and shotgun." Sam groaned. "Great, I come to tell you I'm not gone, and you wanna shoot me. Thanks, Dean."

Dean grabbed salt and pulled a shotgun off the bed. He put a salt circle around the bed, and sat on it, shotgun at the ready, pile of salt rounds at his knees.

Sam tried putting a foot over the salt line, but it was like an invisible wall. An invisible wall that hit him and sent him flying back when he tried to go over it.

He sighed and sat against the wall. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean sniffled again. Sam bit his lip, than frowned when an idea hit him. He got up and went to the lamp pieces, and picked one up gingerly. A salt round almost hit him. "What the hell Dean?!" He picked up a piece again and dragged it against the wall. He pushed it in, making long scratches. IM HERE.

There was a clatter and Sam turned around. The gun was on the floor. Dean got off the bed and came up to the letters. He sniffled again, wiping the tears that threatened to over flow, away. He looked at the words and he took a deep breath.

"Sammy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled. "Yeah." He flickered and Dean's eyes fixated on him. "Sammy?!" He grinned and nodded. Dean's face broke into a smile. "Hell! You had me worrying! I knew you'd come back, though." Sam nodded. "Yeah, I kind of didn't want to leave you here to get fat on pie, so I stayed." Dean got serious. "You're a ghost." Sam pursed his lips. "Yeah, look, I know this was not a good road to take but I was outta options. Death was trying to get me to go with him."

Dean's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Death?" Sam nodded. "Jeez," Dean said. Sam nodded. "I'm happy you're here, but I'm not too thrilled about the ghost thing, you know what happened with Bobby." Sam sighed. "I know, but I don't have a need for revenge against anyone. Bobby did, and that consumed him. I'll be okay. You'll keep me from hurting anyone."

Dean nodded tentively. "Yeah. Wait a sec, what are you attached to?" Sam shrugged. "I have no idea." He glanced at the pendant around Dean's neck. He frowned. "Dean, walk away." "What?" "Walk away." dean gave him a look. "Why?" Sam returned the look. "Humour me." Dean muttered something, but walked down the hall anyway.

Sam inhaled sharply as he felt an almost painful tugging sensation, and then he was standing next to Dean, panting slightly. "You okay?" Sam nodded and stood upright. "Yeah. Whatever I'm attached to is on you." Dean searched his pockets, and he pulled out the necklace Sam gave him as a kid. "I thought you got rid of that," Sam murmured. Dean looked at him. "I did. But I went back later and got it back."

Sam swallowed hard. "You never wore it." Dean shrugged. "Yeah. So you think you're attached to this?" Sam shrugged. Dean tossed the necklace down the hallway. Sam grunted and was yanked away. He materialized next to the necklace. "Guess you were right," Dean said. "Are you okay? that didn't look painless."

Sam shrugged. "It's not a problem." Dean gave him a look. "Hey, you tell me if you feel like somethings hurting or anything, you understand?" Sam pursed his lips. "Dean, I'm fine." Dean snorted. "You're dead. Redefine _fine."_ Sam groaned. "Dean, I'm seriously fine."

"Yeah, sure"

There was a knock on the door. Dean went downstairs, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans, and holding against the back of the door. Sam just stood there. Dean opened the door, and Abbadon burst in, trail of demons behind her.

"Hey, baby," she said, smiling.

Dean raised an eyebrow, gun aimed at them. Abbadon frowned, peering at Sam."Thought you were dead." Sam scoffed. "I'm sticking around anyway." She grinned. "Fun." The first three demons charged into the demon trap. Idiots. Sam made a cabinet fall on one and he made two knives stab the other.

Dean got them with the demon-killing knife and Abbadon's eyes widened as she watched Sam just will her demons to be attacked. Her eyes narrowed. She could use that. She walked in and punched Dean in the face, and shoved him against the wall. He struggled. "I will not just crush your body. I'll crush your heart too."

She walked out and Dean got up, wiping his split lips on his hand. "Why the hell didn't she just kill me?" Sam looked at him. "I have no idea." Then there was the yanking sensation. With a jolt of panic, Sam tried to stay. He grunted, doubling over and gritting his teeth. "Sam? Sam!" He gasped in pain, as though someone was trying to pull out his organs. "The necklace," he said, right before vanishing.

Dean eyes widened. He reached into his pocket to find it empty. Oh no. He bolted to the door, and looked down the road. Abbadon grinned, dangling the necklace around her fingers. Sam swallowed nervously in the backseat of the car.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback to know if I need to bump up my writing quality. And thanks to everyone who does review up my books! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Abbadon turned around to face Sam as they drove. "So, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Dean ran his fingers through his short hair. Oh shit.

* * *

Abbadon looked at Sam as they continued on. "What do you want with me?" Sam snapped. Abbadon feigned being insulted. "Well, no matter if we send demons, your brother keeps killing them so why not send in someone he trusts," she looked at him pointedly, "to get the job done?"

Sam scoffed. "I would never hurt Dean." She shrugged, a glint in her black eyes. "You wouldn't now."

* * *

Dean tried to follow them, but he lost them on a very busy street. "Dammit!" he swore. He felt like hitting the wheel, but he refused to hurt his baby, so he refrained. Dean pulled over, having absolutely no idea what to do. He pulled the lever into another gear and drove back to the bunker, where they had crap to do a locator spell.

But it didn't work.

Dean tried again.

And again.

And again.

But soon he was just out of options.

* * *

Sam growled. "Who do you hate?" Abbadon asked again. Sam scoffed, but his resolve was failing him. "You." Abbadon held the pendant into the flames and Sam cried out as he burned away, and Abbadon waited until the moment could feel himself being clawed to hell, to pull out the pendant. "Sam, if you don't kill your brother, you're going to hell. Because of him. The brother who lied to you about being possessed by an angel, and he never told you. Ever. Not even after you died."

Sam was furious and hurt. She..was...right? No, no no, she's not, she's a demon. They lie. "Who do you want to kill?" Sam still had the feeling of hell floating around him. "Y-you." She lowered the pendant into the flames and Sam screamed again.

* * *

Dean tried a ghost locator spell, flooring it as his baby got him to Colorado in record time. It was a old, abandoned house. Dean armed himself, and walked in. Suddenly he was tossed against a wall. He grunted as he hit the floor. "Not Sam," he groaned.

About half an hour later he killed the sucker and got back in the Impala. His brother was _nowhere_. He freakin' vanished off the face of the friggin' Earth. Dean sighed. It would be so much easier to track him if he was alive. That sparked an idea.

Sigh. Back to the bunker.

Week Later:

Dean was losing his mind. The stupid mortal spell didn't work because of something blocking it. Tracking spells, nope. Sightings of him, nada. He. Was. Nowhere. Dean didn't want to accept losing Sam. He wasn't gone. He wasn't before, he's not now. He sighed, sitting with his legs outside of the car and his door wide open. The road was dusty and had random pieces of rock in it.

He put out a message to hunters to keep an eye out but no one had gotten back to him.

Dean didn't really want to even think of his brother right then, because then he would think Sam was gone, and then he might start crying, and that was just _not _going to happen. Dean looked down at the empty booze bottle, then threw it violently, making it shatter on the ground.

He put his aching head in his hands and didn't move. For a very long while.

* * *

Sam snarled. Hellfire blazed in his eyes and Abbadon smiled. "Who do you hate?" Sam had an animalistic look about him. He didn't answer. Abbadon tossed a picture of Dean in front of him. Sam growled at it and it shriveled, flames burning it away. Abbadon grinned. "You're ready."

Sam just cocked his head.

* * *

Dean was out at the house where Sam died again, hoping for something, anything he could think of or use to find his ghost brother.

There was a screech and Sam appeared in the house. His image flickered, then stayed solid. "Sam!" Sam was panting, disheveled, and had a feral look to him. "Sam?" Sam's head to whipped to look at him, and Sam growled. "Oh shit." Sam disappeared, the reappeared next to him. Suddenly there was a knot of pain in Dean's stomach and he went flying, slamming into a wall, and was pinned there.

Dean coughed, blood pooling at his lips. "Sammy! Hey, what did that..bitch do to you?" Sam bared his teeth slightly. A low growl came from his throat and Dean's blood ran cold. He sounded like an animal. "Sammy?" The knot in his stomach got bigger. Dean's eyes widened. Sam was killing him. "Sammy, you're my brother. Okay? You are my brother."

Sam's animalistic sounds faded and he cocked his head, possibly processing this. "Bro?" Sam's voice was hoarse and broken. Dean nodded. "Yeah. You're my little bro. You're all I've got Sammy." Sam inhaled sharply, the feral look draining away. "D-Dean?" Dean nodded. "Yeah." The knot in Dean's stomach vanished and he fell to the floor. Dean got up, wincing slightly. Ow.

"Sammy what the hell was that?" Sam look kind of guilty and he kept shutting his eyes and grimacing. "Hey, you alright?" Sam shook his head "I-Im sorry, I-I'm supposed to hate, I'm supposed to kill you," he said breathlessly. "She's gonna drag me back to hell, Dean," Sam said in a small voice, voice breaking at the end.

Dean shook his head. "No, no she's not. Where is she?" Sam opened his eyes and looked at him. "She's got the necklace." Dean's grew slightly panicky but he swallowed the feeling.

"Sammy, where is she?"

* * *

They got ready. "Go, Sammy." Sam fizzled, then vanished. He reappeared by Abbadon. She was holding the pendant over the flame of a lighter. "You kill him?" Sam gave her a look of hatred. "No." The lighter flew out of her hand. She smirked. "Game on."

* * *

Dean came out when he saw the lighter fly out of that bitch's hand. He shot the first demons with bullets etched with traps, so they were stuck. He nailed the next one with the knife. Meanwhile, Abbadon kept a firm grip on the tried yanking it out of her hand. But she didn't let go. So he sent her flying. The necklace fell to the ground and Sam picked it up.

Dean killed the last demon and looked at Sam, who held the pendant. He seemed to be thinking. "Sam, let's go." Sams shook his head. "What? Why?"

Sam scoffed, and he glanced at Dean with bleary eyes. "Dean, I'm dangerous. A-Abbadon showed you and me that. I could actually kill you. I was going to-"  
"Hey, stop will you? You're not going to kill me."

Sam sniffled. "I get how Bobby was feeling." Dean shook his head. "Don't you be thinking of doing anything-"

Sam vanished. "Sam? Sam!" Dean ran back in the house to the kitche where Sam was watching the pendant burn. "SAMMY STOP!" Sam looked at im. "No one else is going to get hurt because of me."

Dean felt tears fill his eyes and he tried moving toward the stove, but Sam held him back with his ghost powers.

He watched Sam burn.

Until he was gone.

**Please review! Pleasepleaseplease! I 3 reviews**


End file.
